


Decorating the Tree

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Sentinel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair makes a statement with his decorations.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - 12 Days of Christmas prompt





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa prompt 12 days of Christmas.

Blair glanced around the loft and smiled. Jim, his roommate of nine months, had given Blair the okay to decorate for Christmas with a stern warning not to overdo it. Blair had bought a small tree to put near the balcony, wreaths for the windows, and some greenery and unscented candles for around the loft. Jim had mentioned there were some decorations in the basement storage unit and Blair had, much to his delight, found some antique ornaments and bubble lights.

Finishing the decorating, Blair went into the kitchen and made a cup of tea as he watched the lights bubbling on the tree. Smiling, he began to sing the Twelve Days of Christmas, “On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree.” 

Glancing at the tree, Blair stopped singing. There were sparkling pear ornaments on the tree along with some apple and grape ornaments. Maybe, if he found a partridge ornament he could add it. It would be an admittedly subtle way of letting Jim to know how Blair felt about Jim.

Grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, Blair went in search of a partridge ornament. 

Two hours later, Blair returned carrying a bag with a bunch of small boxes. 

“Hey, Sandburg,” Jim called and came down from his bedroom.

“Oh, hi, Jim,” Blair turned placing the packages on the counter.

Jim eyed the packages momentarily then turned back to Blair. “Nice job of decorating,” he offered.

“Thanks, I didn’t want to do too much.”

“It looks good,” Jim answered. “When Carolyn lived with me, she would put something on every surface. I can’t tell you the dust it created,” Jim shuddered.

Blair laughed and opened the first box, holding up an ornament of a small drum. “I love the ornaments you had in the basement but I hope you don’t mind I bought a few extras.”

Jim indicated Blair should go ahead as he turned to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer watching as Blair placed the drum on the tree.

The next few boxes held a flute, a small figure of man dressed in Victorian clothes, a ballerina, a cow, a swan, a goose, a gold ring with a bell dangling from it, a cardinal, a hen and two doves. The final item he pulled out was a partridge which he placed on the top of the tree.

Jim glanced over the items and smiled. “You wanted to put up things from the Twelve Days of Christmas?” he asked and Blair turning to him smiled. 

“Yeah, I did,” he said softly.

“Are you my true love?” Jim asked softly, his voice turning serious as he put down his beer.

Blair paused to take a deep breath. “I’d like to be," he answered. "That is if you want.”

Jim walked over and touched the partridge and then reached down to touch Blair. “I want,” he answered pulling Blair in for a kiss before adding, “I think from now on the Twelve Days of Christmas will be my favorite carol.”

“Mine too,” Blair agreed, pulling Jim down for another kiss.


End file.
